


Masked Affection

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, bareback, garden sex, this actually isn't very kinky but they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It's the annual Lucis masked ball, and Cor Leonis has a certain coeurl masked advisor in his sights.





	Masked Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome To Asp's House of Kink. This is the beginning of kinktober 2018, today's prompt is masks. This actually is pretty soft instead of kinky (I make up for the kink on day 2). I'm going to try to have a story up everyday, different fandoms, different pairings.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis moved easily through the masked crowd, nodding to anyone who waved a hand in greeting. Insomnia’s annual masked ball was the highlight of the fall season, and Ignis was just glad the damn thing had gone smoothly, and that he had managed to the get the prince to show up.

His eyes landed on Noctis, the prince’s traditional black and gold skull mask covering his face. His father wore a more elaborate version of the same mask; it was royal tradition. It may have been a masked ball, but nearly everyone knew who the other was.

There was Gladio, the feathers of his eagle mask blending into his hair perfectly. He looked like a half man, half bird, and Ignis had to admit he looked good. He wasn’t the only one appreciating the prince’s shield; many people walking by were looking the tall man up and down.

Prompto was darting around the floor, taking photos. He wore a bird mask as well, though his was a chocobo. Iris hopped along next to him, her hummingbird mask a flash of color in the sea of mostly black masks.

Ignis’ own mask was a black coeurl, long glowing whiskers curving down over his shoulders. He was looking for one certain man, and really he shouldn’t be difficult to find even in the chaos of masks.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty kitty,” a deep voice said from behind him. Ignis’ lips curled into a smile as he turned.

His eyes swept up and down the man behind him. A black lion mask covered most of the man’s face, a soft mane slicked back over brown hair and powder blue eyes sparkled from behind the mask. The man wore a knee length black jacket and tight black pants, knee high shiny boots with silver buckles completing the look. 

“Meow,” Ignis said dryly. The man chuckled, just visible lips curling into a smile.

“How are you finding the festivities?” the lion said, handing Ignis a drink. 

Ignis sipped it, letting the very good whiskey burn down his throat. “It seems to be going well.”

“Well enough for you to step away and dance with this old lion?”

Ignis smiled. “I thought you’d never ask, Cor.”

Cor Leonis smiled behind his mask, taking Ignis’ hand and brushing his lips over his knuckles. 

“How could I resist such a beautiful cat this night?” Cor said, setting both their glasses down and leading Ignis onto the dance floor. His large hand came to rest on Ignis’ hip, his other pulling Ignis close.

Ignis tilted his head back, green eyes dancing behind his mask. No one paid any attention to them as the music changed to a slower beat. Partners began to filter onto the floor, a traditional Lucian waltz beginning.

“You dance as well as you fight,” Cor said, fingers digging into Ignis’ hip. Ignis flashed his teeth at him in a ferocious smile.

“I have good instructors,” Ignis said. Cor laughed, well aware that people were starting to look at them. The stoic Marshal of the Crownsguard, the Immortal, simply didn’t laugh. 

“You have admirers,” Ignis said.

“I’m certain they’re admiring you,” Cor replied, turning Ignis in a tight spin. The long glowing whiskers of his mask flared out around them, sparking with light.

“Fancy,” Cor said. “How long did that take?”

“It wasn’t difficult,” Ignis said. “Iris helped.”

“Heh, she made mine too,” Cor said, dipping Ignis quickly. The younger man laughed, clawing at Cor’s shoulder. Cor straightened up, Ignis still held loosely in the circle of his arms. “Take a walk with me?”

“Of course. I actually have the night off, believe it or not.”

“The prince let you have fun?”

“Insisted on it, actually. Said I spent far too much time planning these events to actually enjoy them. The king agreed, and so here I am.”

Cor tucked Ignis’ hand in the crook of his elbow, moving easily through the crowd. He picked up two flutes of champagne as they passed a server, nodding his thanks to the young man. Ignis took his flute with his free hand, sipping it as they walked. 

They walked past Gladio and the big man shot a wink at Ignis. Ignis made a rude gesture at him behind Cor’s back, making the shield laugh.

Cor just shook his head, lips curled in a smile as he led Ignis out to the gardens. The moon hung heavy in the sky and fairy lights were strung through the gardens, casting an ethereal glow around the mostly deserted place.

“Figured more people would be out here,” Cor said, dropping Ignis’ hand from the crook of his elbow and lacing their fingers together. Ignis smiled at him, thumb tracing a scar on the back of Cor’s hand.

“You’re being shockingly open with me tonight,” Ignis said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Cor pulled Ignis to a stop by the fountain, tugging him closer. “Maybe I decided I don’t care if they know,” Cor said, voice low. “Maybe I got tired of denying my feelings for you in front of everyone. I’m happy with you and if that bothers them, they can fuck off.”

“Eloquent as always,” Ignis said, his fingers playing with the hair at the base of Cor’s skull.

“You’re the one with the talented tongue,” Cor said, cupping Ignis’ cheek and moving to lift the mask from his face.

“Ah,” Ignis said, covering his hand and forcing the mask back down. “You know the rules, Marshal. We can only take the masks off at midnight.”

“I know who you are though,” Cor said.

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Ignis said with a shrug.

Cor sighed and leaned down, the noses of their masks bumping as he tried to kiss Ignis. They ended up laughing, breathing the same air as the fountain sang behind them.

Ignis tilted his head to the side, their lips finally meeting. He sighed into the kiss, arms tightening around Cor’s neck. Cor’s hands rested at his waist, tugging Ignis’ body flush against his in the moonlight.

“These masks are a pain in the ass,” Cor growled. 

“You look wonderful, though,” Ignis said, tracing the edge of the lion mask. “My big, ferocious lion.”

Cor looked around the garden. It seemed empty except for them. He ran his hands over Ignis’ chest, the jacket muting the touch. Ignis watched him through lidded eyes, the whiskers of his mask glowing softly.

Cor grinned as his hands moved lower to cup Ignis through his pants. Ignis moaned, head falling back.

“You wicked man,” Ignis moaned. 

“You like this,” Cor whispered against his ear. “The thought of a masked man thinking you’re the most attractive thing at the party, dancing with you, leading you into the gardens for a rendezvous, kissing you in the moonlight with the party in full swing less than one hundred feet away.”

Ignis moaned, tilting his head back.

“A stranger’s hands on you,” Cor whispered, the mane of his mask brushing Ignis’ neck. Goosebumps rose in its wake, Ignis’ hand fisting in Cor’s jacket. Cor rolled his hips forward, his hardening erection grinding against Ignis’.

“Oh, astrals,” Ignis murmured.

Cor turned Ignis around, his hands quickly undoing Ignis’ pants. Ignis moaned as Cor’s calloused hand worked down the front of his trousers, palming his cock. Ignis’ head fell back on his shoulder, a soft moan escaping his mouth. He could feel Cor’s dick pressing against his ass and he arched his back, grinding his ass against it.

“You want this?” Cor whispered.

“Yes,” Ignis said, voice low.

Cor peeled Ignis’ pants down over his narrow hips, revealing his ass. Cor grabbed Ignis’ cheeks and squeezed them together before pulling them apart, looking at his puckered hole. Cor dug into his pocket, pulling out a small pack of lube.

“Planning this were you?” Ignis said, laughter in his voice.

“Hoping, maybe,” Cor said, rolling his hips forward. 

Ignis moaned as he felt warm, slick, lube run between his ass cheeks and a rough finger press against his hole. He gripped the edge of the fountain, rolling back onto the finger. Cor grinned against his neck, the mask digging into Ignis’ skin. The slight edge of pain felt utterly delightful to Ignis.

“Hurry,” Ignis said, rocking onto the finger in his ass.

“Such impatience does not become you,” Cor said, purposefully slowing down. Ignis growled at him, throwing an angry look over his shoulder.

Cor grinned, looking rather like a lion growling as his teeth flashed under the mask.

Ignis rolled his eyes fondly at the look, covering his mouth as Cor brushed against that spot deep inside him. His cock twitched and dripped, a line of precome hanging from his slit.

“So hard already,” Cor said, working a second finger in. His eyes lifted to the distant door. The sounds of the party barely reached them and he was glad; he wanted to be able to hear Ignis.

“Someone will come looking if we don’t hurry back,” Ignis said, gripping the edge of the fountain painfully hard.

Cor laughed quietly. “And wouldn’t that be a scandal.”

Ignis heard the zipper of Cor’s pants and moaned again, cock twitching at the sound. Cor stroked his dick, squeezing the head a bit as he guided himself between Ignis’ cheeks. The thick head of his cock pushed at Ignis’ pucker, making the younger man moan as pressure built.

They both sighed in ecstasy as Cor’s cock breached Ignis’ body. Ignis rocked back as Cor rolled his hips, his dick swallowed easily by Ignis’ tight hole. Ignis let his head fall forward, the whiskers hanging over his shoulders. They swayed with the movement of their bodies as Cor began to thrust deeply into his younger lover.

They kept quiet; breathy moans and skin slapping against skin barely audible over the soft breeze and the sound of the fountain. One of Cor’s hands eased around Ignis’ waist, knuckles brushing his cock.

“So hard,” Cor whispered, wrapping his fingers around Ignis’ dick. Ignis covered his mouth to stifle the moan as Cor began to stroke him in time with his deep thrusts. Cor angled his hips, finding Ignis’ prostate with every precise thrust.

Cor rested his forehead against the back of Ignis’ skull, the mane of his mask falling forward with every thrust. Ignis bit the meaty part of his palm to silence his cries. Cor drove his thumb into Ignis’ slit, smearing precome around the head of Ignis’ cock.

“Just think,” Cor panted, “anyone could walk by and see us, a lover’s tryst in the gardens while everyone dances the night away inside. Oh, you seem to like that.” Ignis’ cock pulsed in his hand, hot and hard and Cor loved the feel of silk covered steel in his palm.

Ignis turned his head, trying to capture Cor’s lips in a kiss but the masks got in the way, clanking against each other. They laughed and Cor doubled his speed just to hear Ignis’ laugh turn into a breathy moan.

Cor felt Ignis’ walls flutter around him and knew the man was close. He grabbed Ignis’ hips with one hand while his other squeezed Ignis’ cock. Ignis cried out, balls tightening as he shot his load into the fountain. Cor pumped him through it, constantly telling Ignis how beautiful he was.

Ignis clamped down around Cor’s length and the older man grunted, the friction sending delicious shivers up his spine. He growled into Ignis’ ear as he slammed into his lover, balls slapping against Ignis’ ass.

“The rest of the night I just have to look at you and know you’ll be filled with my come,” Cor hissed. “No matter what else happens tonight you’ll feel me dripping down your thighs the rest of the night.”

“Oh, gods, yes!” Ignis moaned. He clenched around Cor and the older man tumbled over the edge. Ignis could feel every pulse and twitch as Cor’s seed coated his inner walls, hot release flooding his channel.

Cor panted, chest pressed to Ignis’ back. He slowly pulled out, watching intently as Ignis’ hole tightened to hold as much as possible in. He grinned when a bead of pearlescent seed escaped the trap of Ignis’ ass, rolling down his cheeks to drip to the ground below.

“You look beautiful like this,” Cor said, tilting his head to press a kiss against the underside of Ignis’ jaw. Ignis panted, his own cock soft and still dripping. Cor gently pulled Ignis’ pants up, carefully tucking him into the fabric and zipping it up. Ignis turned, stroking Cor’s length a few times before tucking him into his pants.

Cor grinned down at him and they kissed, fingers tangled together.

“We should head back to the party,” Ignis said, voice a little wistful. He would rather spend the rest of the night with Cor.

“We should,” Cor agreed, tucking Ignis’ arm through his. The two men strolled through the gardens; with every step Ignis could feel Cor’s seed leaking from his ass and he loved it.

Ignis looked up at the lion masked man next to him. He reached out and smoothed the mane back, looking into those powder blue eyes.

“You’ll keep the mask, won’t you?” Ignis asked cheekily. “There are a few other things I’d like to try with it.”

Cor threw his head back and laughed.

“As long as you want, Ignis. It would be my pleasure.”

They walked one more lap around the gardens, simply enjoying each other’s presence. As they reached the door, Cor dropped his hand into his pocket. His fingers brushed the ring he’d secreted there before leaving his house.

He looked at the man next to him, fingers tightening around the ring. 

“Are you coming?” Ignis asked after a moment.

Cor smiled, pulling his hand out of his pocket and leaving the ring there. He wanted to see Ignis’ face when he proposed. He could wait a little longer.

“Right behind you,” Cor said, tucking Ignis’ arm back into his.

Ignis smiled up at him and Cor’s heart soared.

He could wait to ask until that night. They had the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
